


Ascension

by AllProtagonistsAreBottoms



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Boyfriends, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bellies and muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms/pseuds/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Milo/Gordie/Chariman Rose
Kudos: 5





	Ascension

Milo dragged his boyfriend Gordie into the back of the locker room. The latter was shaking with anxiety about his upcoming match and his caring muscular lover knew just the thing to do. Milo pressed Gordie against the locker room wall and effortless held him in place with just one of his impressive arms, with the other he slid down Gordie's shorts and wasted no time penetrating his chubby lover's hole. He took a moment to enjoy the large round cheeks before gliding his hands around to Gordie's large belly, Milo's hands sank into the soft inviting mid section as the hard quickie came to an explosive finale.

"Feelin' better lover?" Milo smiled, his voice almost nonchalant despite the thorough pounding he had just delivered.

"Much," Gordie in contrast was gasping for air as the sheer ecstasy he was in left him light-headed. The two shared several hurried kisses before Gordie hurried to his match.

Today was the big day, he was challenging his own mother of all people for her spot as Circhester's Major League Gym Leader. The match, thanks undoubtedly to Milo's 'good luck present' was a resounding success.

Later that day, the two held hands as they strolled through Wyndon on their way to Rose Tower in order to sign the necessary paperwork.

"Are you sure everything's sorted?" Gordie fretted.

"Yeah, I called ahead, got the appointment sorted with that scary secretary lady."

"That's good. What are your plans when the season starts up?"

"I think I might enter the Challenge cup. Me an' Flapple are an unstoppable force now." Milo grinned.

"Champion Milo does have a nice ring to it."

"So does Champion Gordie."

"What?"

"You should enter too, that way I get to wish you luck," his gin was equal parts cheeky, caring and ravenous.

Chairman Rose's office was unnecessarily high up the tower for Gordie's tastes but at least the music in the lift but at least the music was tolerable, however he found himself tapping the tune against his thigh since he had heard it on repeat for so long.

"Milo. Gordie." The man himself greeted them, Chairman Rose's tight-fitted suit highlighted his round stomach and the bulges of his arms.

"Chairman," Gordie stood on formalities.

"I saw your match this morning it was a brilliant display, you both should be very proud of yourselves, you showed the true spirit of Galar. I can't imagine it was easy having a match against your own mother, but you didn't hold back and gave it your all. That is what it means to be in the Galar League and what all Gym Leaders and Challengers should aspire to."

"Thank you, sir." Gordie blushed.

"Although there is something I would like to talk to you about. I noticed your movements were a little, shall we say, wonky during the match. You seemed a bit roughed up, your clothes, your hair, and you were sweating quite a bit."

"Oh, that, it was just an intense match, sir." Gordie grew very nervous.

"Somehow I think it was something else that was rather intense, wouldn't you agree, Milo?"

"Oh yeah. I filled him up like a tank of Moomoo Milk," Milo said rather proudly.

"Milo!" Gordie went bright red.

"Please, Gordie, I could practically see Milo's cum dripping down your legs. It's nothing to be ashamed of but one has an image to maintain for the sponsors after all."

"Of course, sir."

"Speaking of which, I can arrange a deal between your new leadership and Galar Mines, of course Northern Delights will be none too pleased about being relegated to the Minor Leagues."

"That would be fantastic. Thank you."

"Perhaps you could show me the intensity you'll bring to the position so I can be persuaded to expedite the contracts."

"Sir?"

"Oh he can do that, Chairman, sometimes I even have trouble keeping up with him," Milo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"A hungry bottom are you?" Rose looked Gordie up and down.

"I..." Gordie was unsure how he felt until he felt Milo's lips pressed against his neck and a large finger exploring his hole. "I can't get enough." Gordie blurted out.

"Good. Come show Daddy." Rose lent back in his chair.

Gordie got on his knees and opened Rose's shirt, he began to kiss and lick Rose's belly which garnered a deep approving growl from Milo before he began sucking on the chairman's hairy cock. 

Rose grabbed Gordie by the ears and began feeding him his cock deeper, "I'm jealous you get this every day, Milo." He looked to the muscular man who had already taken his own cock out and was massaging it with glee.

Gordie suddenly lept up and kissed Rose deeply, their bellies pressed together as he pulled his shorts down. "I want to sit on daddy's cock," Gordie begged.

"Good boy," Rose grinned widely.

Gordie lowered himself onto Rose's hard cock and began bouncing on it, greedily wanting every inch deep inside his ass. Rose ran his hand along Gordie's smooth belly which seemed to jiggly in delight. Rose turned his gaze towards Milo who was struggling to contain his precum. "Come tell your boyfriend how much you love him, Milo."

Milo wasted no time and hurried over to the two men and shoved his thick meat inside Gordie. He groaned at the unparalleled pleasure of the two sizeable cocks stretching his hole. Milo lent one large hand on Gordie's head and lent in to kiss first Rose and then his boyfriend. The three men then began sharing one prolonged kiss between each of them before Rose and Milo came inside Gordie, who at the sound of their orgasms himself came all over Rose's belly.

Feeling in a daze of pleasure and almost disappointed at how empty his hole was after the two men pulled out, Gordie was taken by surprise when Milo pushed his head into Rose's belly and made him lick up his own cum. 

"You boys are welcome any time," Rose smiled as they departed.

Gordie turned to Milo as the two held hands towards the nearest Galar Taxi stop, "I love you, you're my champion"

"I love you too," Milo smiled. "Y'know I wanted to save this until the championship match but today is a special day."

"Save what?"

"Gordie," Milo suddenly got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Gordie barely took a breath before beckoning Milo in for a kiss.

"Think that lovely bum of yours can take some more?" Milo gave Gordie's ass a slap.

"I think it can and it will for the rest of our lives."


End file.
